Distributed file systems can be easily overwhelmed when providing concurrent access to file objects. When changes are made to file objects, the attributes of the file objects may change as well. These changes are generally written to persistent memory in the order they are committed. Waiting for write access to persistent memory causes significant delays in subsequent read and/or write requests to the same file objects.